Goddess
by DIGIKO12
Summary: Team Natsu sets out on an S-class to take down a demon. They weren't able to take it down themselves and were close to their end, until a mysterious maiden comes and saves them. Natsu can't help but wonder who the beautiful girl was.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I said I wouldn't post any new stories, but I just couldn't help myself! But I promise I will update TSAC next!**

**Chapter 1- Encounter**

* * *

"I'm bored!" I whined and rested my head on the table.

"Let's take an S-class job together. We've never done one with the whole Team Natsu." Lisanna said. We were currently in the guild with Happy, Erza, and Gray, trying to figure out what to occupy ourselves with.

"I'll go see what's up there." I said and ran up to the second floor. Surprisingly, there was only one posted on the wall.

**_'Help! Our forest holds a demon that we are afraid will attack the town. We've already lost many mages to it. Reward: 1 million jewels. Location: Oak Town.'_**

"Sounds like a good one! I'm all fired up!" I shouted and jumped over the railing and back to our table. But I just had to fall on the table edge when Erza was eating her cake.

"Natsu! You had better catch that or we all die!" The male population of the guild shouted at me. I jumped for the plate and successfully caught the plate. But where's the cake?!

"Natsu!" Erza shouted and drew her sword. Cake was splattered all over her face and armor.

"N-Now Erza c-calm d-down." I stuttered and back away slowly.

"Everyone clear the fuck out!" Gray shouted. I got carried away by Erza before the others could save me.

* * *

**~000~**

"I'm glad you learned your lesson, Natsu." Erza said. I gagged and nodded. We were currently on the train, heading to Oak Town in search of the demon.

"We should head into the forest first and take care of the demon." Lisanna said.

"W-When are w-we g-g-going to stop?" I asked.

"In 2 hours, flame brain." Gray said. I moaned and rolled over on the floor. The train ride was excruciating, but I'm glad I lived through it.

"Finally! That train was going to be the end of me!" I shouted.

"Aye! You looked terrible, Natsu." Happy said.

"Lay off." I growled. "I'm gonna beat you to the forest, ice princess!"

"As if, fire fuck!" Gray yelled after me.

"Wait up!" Lisanna shouted and grabbed Erza's hand and pulled her along with Happy trailing after them.

I ran as fast as I could, using my fire as a boost. When I came to the edge of the forest, I stopped and widened my eyes. Gray caught up and held the same expression.

"What kind of demon is in there? It feels stronger than Deliora." He said. The others came up from behind us. Happy immediately clung to my scarf and whimpered.

"What the hell is that?" Lisanna asked and held onto my arm.

"We had better go in and find that demon. It's probably more dangerous than we thought." Erza said. I nodded and we began walking through the forest. The air was thick with the stench of the demon and the sunlight was completely shaded by the trees.

"The smell is getting stronger this way." I said and covered my nose. We walked deeper into the forest until we reached a clearing. Trees had fallen and the grass was dead. The sky had a strange purple tint to it and the sun was hidden behind an overcast of clouds. A loud screech came from over a hill and vibrations in the ground came after it.

"Get ready." Erza said and re-quipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Gray got into his ice-make position and Lisanna used her Tigress take over. I burst my fists into flames and Happy transformed, grabbing onto the back of my shirt. The demon came out of the hills and stood before us. It had to be at least 20 feet tall and looked like a mix between Deliora and Lullaby. It had the wooden like hollow structure of Lullaby and the monstrous features of Deliora. Its eyes were practically empty sockets in his head and his teeth were yellow and jagged.

"Let's go." Erza said. We nodded and charged.

* * *

**~000~**

"Damn! We haven't even gotten a scratch on it yet." Gray cursed as he pushed himself up from the ground. We had used everything we were capable of. I was low on magic power and Happy and Lisanna had been knocked out much earlier.

"Re-quip." Erza said and changed into her Traditional Japanese Armor and used her sword to help her stand up.

"We need to try." She said.

"I'm all fired up." I choked out with a small smirk. The demon let out a loud roar and slashed its claw down towards us. We had no time to dodge and were thrown against one of the few trees still standing. I coughed up some blood and held my side. The tree bark had given me a pretty deep cut. Gray and Erza struggled to get up again and hold in their pain. Lisanna and Happy were within range, so there was no worry of the demon attacking them. Suddenly, a dark blue magic circle came from under us and created some sort of barrier.

"Is this the demons magic?" Erza asked and coughed.

"It doesn't smell the same." I said. Suddenly a flash of white and gold passed by. In front of us and the barrier, was a blonde girl wearing a flowing white dress.

"What is she doing out here?" Gray asked.

"You don't think she's going to try and beat that thing?" I asked.

"God Slayer's Secret Art: Eclipse Impulse Nova!" She shouted as she brought up and down her hand. She was engulfed in a dark navy blue light and a large magic circle appeared over the demon. It was suddenly bombarded with what looked like meteors. It let out another loud roar before disappearing into dust.

"What the hell?" Gray asked in shock. We stared at her wide-eyed as the magic around her disappeared. How the hell was she able to beat that thing in one move if the strongest team in Fairy Tail couldn't? She quickly turned around and the barrier around us shot out from the top and showered down on us.

"Sleeping gas?" Erza asked and covered her mouth. Gray fell over unconscious and I could feel the effects of the gas working on me. The girl in the white dress came over to me and knelt down.

"S-Stay a-away from Natsu." Erza breathed harshly and passed out. The girl bit her finger, causing it to bleed. She pushed me onto my back and drew a magic circle on my wound.

"Iyasu." She said. The magic circle glowed a bright red and made my injury disappear. I looked up at her face before my vision blurred and I passed out. The only word I could use to describe her was beautiful. I wonder if I could ever see her again. I would totally fight her if I did.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I promise to update soon!**

**R&R! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took so long to update! I just finished my finals and I'm starting my new trimester tomorrow. I really don't want this one guy in my classes, but I'm pretty sure he will be -.-. Anyways, I forgot what I was going to update next, so you can decide. Probably Mune Kyun Tropical Island. And I decided NOT to delete any stories. **

**Chapter 2- Join Us**

* * *

I felt stiff. I wanted to move, but my body rejected the idea.

"Why isn't Natsu awake yet?" Lisanna asked. I could hear the tone of worry hidden within her voice.

"I'm not sure. His condition is stable, so I have no idea what the problem could be." Wendy said.

"Maybe if I stab him with my sword..." Erza said. I could hear the seething of her sword. Thank

Kami that my nerves knew when to react. My eyes flew open, but I shut them because of the sudden brightness.

"Natsu!" Lisanna shouted and glomped me in a tight hug.

"What had you out so long, Salamander?" Gajeel asked. I looked around the room and saw him,

Wendy, Erza, Gray, Mira, Juvia, and Lisanna was still hugging me.

"I'm not sure." I shrugged.

"Maybe it was that girl." Erza said. "I know she did something to you."

"What girl?" Lisanna asked and let go of me.

"Some blonde girl in a white dress showed up out of nowhere and finished off the demon in one move." Gray said. "I think she uses God Slaying Magic."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Gajeel and Juvia giving each other a look.

"What do you two know?" Mira asked, beating me to the question.

"J-Juvia might know the girl Gray-sama is talking about." Juvia stuttered. Erza whispered something harshly to Gray and I could see him immediately refuse. Until she took her sword out. Gray sighed and walked up to the blushing water mage.

"W-Why don't you tell Gray-sama who she is?" He said and grinded his teeth. The blush on Juvia's face sky rocketed and she nodded rapidly.

"Juvia thinks you might be talking about Lucy-san. Lucy-san was a member of Phantom Lord along with Juvia and Gajeel-san." Juvia said.

"Bunny girl was pretty strong. Even all of Elemental 4 couldn't take her down." Gajeel said.

"What kind of magic does she use?" Mira asked.

"If Juvia remembers correctly, Lucy-san is the Lunar God Slayer. Juvia also knows that she has some sort of Blood Magic, but Juvia is not sure what kind."

"She was really pretty." I mumbled to myself. _**But three mages happened to overhear. One jealous, one fangirling and one snickering.**_

"Did she do anything weird to Natsu?" Lisanna asked.

"She used a sleeping gas on us before I caught anything." Erza said. The others looked at me and I pointed to my torso.

"She healed the wound I got with her blood magic."

"This Lucy person sounds dangerous." Lisanna said.

"We're all perfectly fine so I don't think so. By the way, where's Happy?" I asked.

"He went home earlier. You can leave, but get plenty of rest." Wendy said. I nodded and hopped out of the bed, rushing out of the guild.

"Don't get any stupid ideas, flame brain!" Gray shouted after me. I ignored him and ran straight home. I busted through the door and ran over to the couch, shaking my exceed awake.

"W-What's going on, Natsu?" Happy asked and yawned.

"C'mon! I need you to fly me to Oak Town." I said.

"But I was sleeping!" He whined.

"You can sleep later! We need to go back to that forest so I can find someone."

"To fight?" He asked, suddenly excited.

"Hopefully! And I want her to join Fairy Tail." I said. He agreed and we set off. I had Happy go at Max Speed and drop me over the forest.

"Oi! Whoever saved my friends and me from the demon, please come out!" I shouted. I listened for an answer, but only heard birds chirping.

I listened closely and blocked out all the unnecessary sounds. I could hear the faint breath of someone in a tree. I followed the sound until I came across a rather large oak tree. The breathing turned into a light snore coming from one of the branches. I kicked the tree and a shriek came as a girl fell out.

"W-What? Who woke me up?" She asked and stood up groggily. She turned to look at me and I blushed. She had big brown eyes and soft blonde hair. Her lips were plump and I had the urge to smash mine against hers right then and there.

"Oh. It's just you. Why are you back here?" She asked.

"I-I came to find you." I said.

"Huh? Why?" She asked.

"I want you to join Fairy Tail." I said with a wide grin.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please read the top for more information.**

**R&R!**


End file.
